Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source assembly. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module comprising a plurality of radiation source assemblies. Other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reviewing the present specification.
Description of the Prior Art
Fluid treatment systems are known generally in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 [all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd Patents] all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp frames which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the fluid's flow rate past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
In recent years, there has been interest in the so-called “transverse-to-flow” fluid treatment systems. In these systems, the radiation source is disposed in the fluid to be treated in a manner such that the longitudinal axis of the radiation source is in a transverse (e.g., substantially orthogonal or vertical orientation of the radiation sources) relationship with respect to the direction of fluid flow past the radiation source. See, for example, any one of:
International Publication Number WO 2004/000735 [Traubenberg et al.];
International Publication Number WO 2008/055344 [Ma et al.];
International Publication Number WO 2008/019490 [Traubenberg et al.];
U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,174 [From et al.];
U.S. Pat. No. 8,395,134 [Penhale et al.]; and
International Publication Number WO 2010/102383 [Penhale et al.].
When it becomes necessary to service the lamp (e.g., to replace it after its service life has been or is about to be exceeded), it is commonly necessary to remove the radiation source assembly from the fluid treatment system and effectively disassemble it to access the various components.
As is known in the art, a significant amount of electrical power is used to operate the lamps in the fluid treatment systems referred to above and it is known those lamps emit large amounts of ultraviolet radiation which is harmful to humans. When it becomes necessary to service the lamp and remove it from the fluid treatment system, it is necessary to disconnect the power supply to the UV lamp. Historically, the prior art has not been focused on safe disconnection of power from the lamp during servicing thereof. Thus, for example, it has been common practise to remove the lamp from the fluid treatment system while it is still connected to the power supply and thereafter to disconnect the power supply from the lamp.
The UV lamps are conventionally housed in a protective quartz sleeve within a housing or chamber filled with water. The water in the housing or chamber is normally pressurized. This pressure applies a force to the closed end of the sleeve. The sleeve is held in position by a sleeve bolt fastened to the water chamber. The sleeve is sealed within the chamber to prevent water from leaking out of the housing or chamber. The lamp and its electrical plug are housed within this quartz sleeve and can be removed without breaking the housing/chamber water seal. A seal on the lamp plug prevents water from entering the sleeve from the external environment or allowing water to leak if the sleeve breaks. The lamp plug is mechanically fastened to the sleeve bolt.
There is always a risk of breakage of the quartz sleeve. Such breakage may occur such that the housing/chamber seal remains intact and water does not leak from the housing/chamber. The seal on the lamp plug is sufficient to prevent water from leaking from the sleeve bolt. If service personnel attempt to remove the lamp and lamp plug from the lamp sleeve, there is a risk that water, together with sleeve and lamp remnants, may be forcibly ejected out of the housing/chamber without warning. This presents a serious injury risk to service personnel.
International Publication Number WO 2012/037644 [Moglan et al. (Moglan)] teaches a radiation source assembly comprising an elongate radiation source; a reactor port for receiving and reversibly securing the elongate radiation source; a top plug element for reversible connection to a proximal end of the radiation source and reversible engagement with the reactor port; the top plug element configured to be disengaged from reactor port without disengagement of the elongate radiation source from the reactor port. In one embodiment, the radiation source assembly comprises a flanged connection bolted to the fluid housing/chamber. A lamp plug is locked into the sleeve bolt with a bayonet style feature. A locking pin is configured to prevent the bayonet feature from rotating accidentally in case of quartz sleeve failure—this is a desirable and important safety feature of the bayonet arrangement taught by Moglan.
While the radiation source assembly taught by Moglan represents an advance in the art, there is room for improvement.
In the arrangement taught by Moglan, the flanged connection and the bayonet feature serve to fix the orientation of the lamp plug. The bayonet connection is the only mechanism capable of holding the lamp plug in position in case of quartz sleeve failure. In addition, embodiments of the bayonet connection illustrated in Moglan necessitate that the lamp plug be twisted or rotated to engage or disengage the electrical connections of the radiation source. Consequently, additional structure and space is needed to engage/disengage the lamp plug and the electrical connections to account for the fact that the lamp plug is being twisted or rotated and the electrical connections of the radiation source are relatively stationary.
It would be desirable to have an arrangement which simplifies the construction (e.g., requires less structure) and requires a small space footprint (important in fluid treatment systems in which the radiation source are packed relatively closely together) while maintaining the safety feature described in Moglan. It would be further desirable to have an arrangement in which two independent mechanisms retain the lamp plug in the sleeve bolt such that either of the mechanisms was capable of retaining the lamp plug in position in case of sleeve failure. It would be further desirable to have an arrangement wherein the connection has a smaller footprint and allows for tighter UV lamp spacing in the multiple UV lamp treatment system. It would be further desirable to have an arrangement wherein the locking mechanism permits the lamp plug to rotate freely to any desirable orientation after installation.